Mago Takahata
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Com a chegada de um novo ano, Asuna está determinada a conquistar Takahata-sensei. Entretanto, ele tem um filho da idade dela que é um Magister Magi, pode ler a mente das mulheres e não está a fim de ter Asuna como madrasta. Será que eles vão se dar bem?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Mago Takahata**

**Capítulo 1.**

Magister Magis são magos poderosos que usam a magia para o bem do mundo. Este, por exemplo, é o objetivo de Negi. Mas ele não esperava conhecer um Magister Magi com apenas alguns anos a mais do que ele.

A história se passa no colégio feminino Mahora (como sempre) e começou quando Takamichi recebeu um telegrama, no dia anterior ao início das aulas que não o agradou muito.

**Takamichi: ***lendo o telegrama* _Isso não é bom! "Caro Takamichi, gostaria de lhe informar que Judai está indo estudar no colégio em que você trabalha... E NÃO ACEITO "NÃO" COMO RESPOSTA! Com "amor", Amaya"? Mas o que ela está pensando? Isso é um colégio feminino! Droga, vou ter que falar com o diretor!_

Ao mesmo tempo, um rapaz de 15 anos havia pego um ônibus cheio de mulheres, rumo ao seu destino.

**Mulher 1: **_Aquele garoto é um gato!_

**Mulher 2: **_Se eu fosse mais jovem..._

Só não sabiam que o rapaz conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos e ficava muito nervoso com isso.

**Rapaz: ***indignado* _Mas o que essas mulheres estão pensando? Até parece que nunca viram um homem antes!_

De volta ao colégio Mahora, Takamichi tentava convencer o diretor.

**Takamichi: **Por favor, eu estou implorando! Se minha ex-esposa souber disso, vai vir até o Japão só pra arrancar meu coro fora!

**Diretor: ***suspirando* Está bem, mas só porque é um ótimo sensei e eu não quero que perca o coro! Qual é o nome do seu filho?

**Takamichi: **Judai Takahata, de 15 anos! Ele é um Magister Magi!

**Diretor: **Um Magister Magi, hein? Irei coloca-lo na classe 3-A, ok?

**Takamichi: **Ok, sem problemas! Agradeço muito!

**Diretor: **Não precisa agradecer! Ah, peça pra ele vir à minha sala amanhã, antes da aula, ok?

**Takamichi: **Como quiser!

Após deixar a diretoria, Takamichi foi se ajeitar pra ir à rodoviária buscar o filho.

**Takamichi: ***preocupado* _Espero que ele fique bem estudando aqui!_

Ao chegar à rodoviária, ficou esperando alguém parecido com seu filho descer de algum dos ônibus.

**Voz: **Papai?

**Takamichi: ***virando-se* Judai! Há quanto tempo!

No dia seguinte, era o início das aulas e, à caminho do colégio, Konoka notou que Asuna parecia bem confiante.

**Konoka: ***confusa* Que confiança toda é essa, Asuna-san?

**Asuna: **Esse ano eu tenho certeza de que consigo chamar a atenção de Takahata-sensei! Estou mais determinada que no ano passado!

Konoka ia perguntar mais a respeito, mas foi interrompida quando um rapaz passou e a surpreendeu. Ele tinha cabelos negros e curtos, olhos bem azuis e usava o mesmo uniforme que as garotas, mas com uma calça jeans no lugar da saia.

Não sabiam ainda, mas se tratava de Judai Takahata.

**Asuna: ***desconfiada* _Quem é esse garoto? Será que ele não percebeu que está no lugar errado? Ei, e SE ELE REALMENTE ESTÁ AQUI PRA APRONTAR UMA COM AS GAROTAS?_

Quando alguém grita, normalmente dói os ouvidos, mas no caso de Judai foi a mente, já que Asuna não disse isso em voz alta.

Ele olhou para Asuna e, antes que ela percebesse, desviou o olhar.

**Judai: **_Garota doida!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Se Asuna já estava irritada por ver Judai, imagina a reação dela quando notou que ele entrava na mesma escola que ela e Konoka. Desta vez, não ficou só no pensamento.

**Asuna: ***indignada* O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU PERVERTIDO?

Judai virou-se pra ela com um olhar incrivelmente sério, a ponto de parar um trânsito só de medo. Asuna engoliu em seco com o olhar dele, mas manteve-se firme.

**Judai: ***voz fria* Eu vou estudar aqui!

**Asuna: ***chocada* COMO É QUE É?

**Konoka: ***tentando ajudar ao ver o estado de choque de Asuna* Ahn... você sabe que aqui é um colégio feminino, não sabe?

Foi a vez de Judai ficar chocado, mas, ao contrário de Asuna, soube disfarçar o choque.

**Judai: **A única coisa que eu sei é que meu pai trabalha aqui e, por isso, vim estudar no Japão! *olhando o nome do colégio* É, eu não me enganei, o colégio é esse mesmo! Com licença!

Ignorando os chiliques de Asuna, Judai saiu dali e foi falar com o diretor.

**Diretor: **Então você deve ser o Judai Takahata! Pelo que ouvi no corredor, conheceu minha neta Konoka e a colega de quarto dela, Asuna!

**Judai: ***refletindo* _Então aquela ruiva era Asuna Kagurasaka que o papai falou outro dia! Ah, isso me lembra!_ Onde está o papai?

**Diretor: **Não sei ao certo, mas ele pediu para que nossa monitora o acompanhasse até a sala da turma 3-A! Shizuna-san!

Shizuna entrou na sala do diretor quando este o chamou e Judai, ao virar-se, quase chocou-se com ela, mas desviou a tempo.

**Diretor: **Se tiver alguma dúvida, é só perguntar à ela! Bom dia para os dois!

Os dois saíram da sala do diretor. No caminho, Shizuna estranhou que Judai estava muito calado e tentou puxar conversa.

**Shizuna: **Então você é o filho do Takamichi Takahata! Como se chama?

**Judai: **Me chamo Judai!

**Shizuna: ***percebendo logo* _Ele não é de falar muito! Tal pai, tal filho!_

**Judai: ***ignorando os pensamentos que ouviu* Aqui é mesmo um colégio feminino?

**Shizuna: **Sim! Mas não se preocupe com o que as meninas vão pensar! Desde o ano passado, quando Negi chegou, esse colégio não é mais o mesmo!

**Judai: ***confuso* Negi?

**Shizuna: **Sim: Negi Springfield, o professor das meninas no ano passado e será novamente este ano! E olha que ele é só uma criança!

Shizuna riu dos olhos arregalados de Judai. Este conhecia Negi: havia se formado no mesmo ano que sua irmã Locket, que era sua Minister Magi.

**Judai: ***sorriso "monalisa"_ E eu achando que vir estudar no Japão seria chato! Vai ser interessante, isso sim!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Como Shizuna havia dito, as meninas até que aceitaram bem a presença de Judai na classe delas. Só Negi ficou surpreso e Asuna desmaiou quando Judai completou que era filho do Takahata-sensei.

**Asuna: ***cara de pânico* _Isso não tá acontecendo! Como vou conquistar o Takahata-sensei se ele tem um filho da minha idade?_

**Judai: ***disfarçando a surpresa* _Então ela tem uma queda pelo meu pai? Essa é nova! Mas até parece que ela vai conquistá-lo!_

Judai sentou-se no meio da classe, meio a contragosto por ser o único lugar sobrando, e a aula começou. Entretanto, no meio da aula...

**Pensamento feminino: **_O filho do Takahata-sensei é muito gostoso!_

**Judai: **HUH?

Judai arregalou os olhos e ficou mais vermelho do que um pimentão. Sabia que era bonito e, desde que tinha racebido sem querer o poder de ler mentes, já tinha ouvido vários elogios sobre si mesmo. Mas esse tipo de elogio era de se espantar, pois era a primeira vez.

**Negi: ***preocupado* Alguma coisa errada, Judai-san?

**Judai: ***tentando se acalmar* Na... não, Negi-sensei! Foi só um susto!

Quando Negi voltou a explicar a matéria e as meninas a prestar atenção, Judai aproveitou pra tentar descobrir quem havia pensado que ele era gostoso. Mas era tanto pensamento feminino que ele chegou a ficar tonto.

**Judai: ***determinado* Uma hora eu descubro!

No intervalo pra lanchar, Judai foi falar com seu pai sobre os clubes que tinha no colégio. No final, acabou escolhendo três: clube de hipismo, clube de artes marciais chinesas e clube de caminhada. Asuna ouviu quando ele escolheu os clubes e ficou aliviada por ele não estar no mesmo clube que ela: clube de artes plásticas.

Após as inscrições, Judai foi aproveitar o resto do intervalo do lanche no refeitório, escolhendo uma mesa vazia. Bom, vazia até uma certa loira juntar-se à ele.

**Loira: **Olá Judai-kun!

**Judai: ***confuso* Eu... conheço você?

**Loira: ***sem ficar ofendida* Meu nome é Ayaka Yukihiro, representante de classe da 3-A!

**Judai: **Ah tá! Prazer! _Agora eu reconheço a voz: foi ela que pensou aquilo de mim na sala de aula!_

**Ayaka: **Fiquei feliz em saber que vai se juntar ao clube de hipismo! Quer dizer que seremos colegas de clube também! Já andou a cavalo antes?

**Judai: **Bom, só quando era pequeno! Já faz anos que não monto num cavalo, então estou meio sem treino!

**Ayaka: ***sorriso sedutor* Não se preocupe com isso, Judai-kun: se tiver problemas, é só falar comigo! Ficarei feliz em ajudar! Bom, a gente se vê mais tarde!

Ayaka levantou da mesa e saiu do refeitório, sem notar uma Asuna zangada.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

O primeiro clube de Judai foi o clube de hipismo, e Ayaka logo percebeu que Judai era bom em montar. Os dois eram bons amigos, embora Ayaka ficasse perturbada quando Judai evitava contato físico entre eles.

**Ayaka: ***desconfiada* _Que estranho! Toda vez que eu penso algo sobre ele, o mesmo tem alguma reação! É como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos ou algo assim!_

Judai tinha vontade de rir, mas disfarçava. Tinha certeza de que a loira ou qualquer outra garota não gostaria de saber que tem um "intruso" em sua mente, então fingia não saber de nada. Sem falar que ninguém, exceto seu pai e Negi, sabia que Judai era um Magister Magi.

O segundo clube de Judai foi o clube de caminhada. Ele apenas andava tranquilo, até duas pessoas bem mais baixas do que ele o alcançarem. Eram as gêmeas Fuuka e Fumika.

**Ambas: **Oi Judai-kun!

**Judai: ***confuso* Ahn... olá! Vocês duas são da minha classe, não?

**Fuuka: **Sim! Sou Fuuka Narutaki e esta é minha irmã Fumika!

**Judai: **_E gêmeas, pelo que deu pra notar!_

**Fumika: ***sorriso inocente* Podemos acompanhá-lo, já que somos do mesmo clube?

**Judai: **Er... claro! Por que não?

Sem nem mesmo pedir, Fuuka e Fumika enlaçaram os braços dele. Um braço cada uma, enquanto mantinham sorrisos no rosto.

**Judai: ***suspirando* _Isso não vai ser fácil!_

O terceiro clube de Judai foi o clube de artes marciais chinesas. Lá ele conheceu Ku Fei e Chao Lingshen, deixando-as impressionadas. Não era pra menos: seu treinamento para ser Magister Magi foi na China, como professor de artes marciais chinesas, embora apenas do nível básico.

**Ku Fei: ***sorriso leve* Você é muito bom, Judai-kun! Onde aprendeu aqueles movimentos?

**Judai: ***inventando uma desculpa* Foi... num colégio! _Não é exatamente uma mentira: eu dava aulas num colégio Chinês!_

**Chao: ***analizando-o de cima a baixo* _Ele é mesmo filho do Takahata-sensei? Não se parece muito com ele!_

Judai teve que concordar com o pensamento de Chao. Praticamente havia herdado tudo de sua mãe: aparência, personalidade... até o fato de ser um Magister Magi como ela. Entretanto, havia herdado do pai o gosto por arte, mas embora quizesse entrar no clube de artes plásticas, preferiu o contrário por causa de Asuna.

Era difícil encarar a ruiva por duas razões: ela gostava do pai dele e tinha uma personalidade muito rude. Se não fosse filho do Takahata-sensei, sem dúvida seria morto pela Asuna.

**Judai: **_Até parece! Vai chover ao contrário no dia que eu for__ vencido por Asuna Kagurasaka! Não importa de qual jeito!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Os dias passavam. enquanto Judai se acostumava com os clubes (e evitava as investidas de Ayaka), Asuna tinha que se acostumar com o fato de que precisava da ajuda de Negi para conquistar Takahata-sensei.

**Negi: ***surpreso* Quer que eu faça uma poção do amor outra vez? Achei que tinha dito no ano passado que queria resolver as coisas sozinha!

**Asuna: **Eu sei que eu disse isso, mas... situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas!

**Negi: ***gota* Eu posso até fazer, mas vai demorar um pouco! Por que não pede ajuda pro Judai? Ele é um Magister Magi, sabia?

**Asuna: **Pode até ser! Mas ele também é filho do Takahata-sensei e, sem dúvida, não vai querer que eu me envolva com o pai dele! Por qual razão ele me ajudaria?

**Negi: ***cara de tédio* _É, sobrou pra mim! Bem que ela e o Judai podiam se dar melhor! Se ambos não fossem tão cabeças-duras... _Pode deixar que eu faço a poção!

Satisfeita, Asuna preparou-se pra deixar a sala dos professores, onde ela estava sozinha com Negi. Mas ao fazer isso, ficou entalada na porta com Judai, que ia entrar na sala.

**Judai: ***tentando sair* Asuna-baka, você endoidou de vez?

**Asuna: ***rebatendo* Você que me fez ficar entalada na porta, Judai-teme!

**Negi: ***gota*_ Que tipo de insulto é esse? Achei que ouviria gritos ou algo assim por parte deles! Devem estar calmos hoje!_

Negi não se preocupou que Judai pudesse ouvir o que ele pensava. Desde que havia testemunhado o "acidente" no colégio de futuros magos, sabia do "dom" de Judai e que ele só conseguia ouvir os pensamentos das mulheres.

Lembrava-se exatamente como aconteceu. No dia da formatura, Locket deu uma poção para Judai com a função de curar seu problema auditivo que havia ganho há 2 anos, mas teve efeitos colaterais: ele recuperou a audição, como queria, mas também conseguia ouvir os pensamentos femininos, o que o incomodou por algum tempo.

Negi despertou de seus pensamentos quando Takahata-sensei apareceu e tirou os dois adolescentes brigões daquela situação ridícula.

**Asuna: ***olhos brilhando* Obrigada por me tirar dessa situação, Takahata-sensei!

**Judai: ***cara azeda*_ Credo, que nojo! Tá certo que meu pai já teve popularidade com as mulheres, mas isso foi na adolescência! _Ahn... pai?

**Takamichi: **Sim, Judai?

**Judai: **O senhor pretende casar-se novamente?

**Takamichi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Claro que não! De onde tirou essa ideia?

**Judai: **Da cara da Asuna!

Asuna morreu de vergonha e, com um sorriso Monalisa, Judai desistiu de falar com seu pai e saiu da sala dos professores.

**Asuna: ***irritada* _IDIOTA, IMBECIL, PALERMA! ELE VAI VER QUANDO O NEGI TERMINAR A POÇÃO!_

Judai estranhou quando ela pensou "poção", mas deu de ombros. Achava divertido irritar a Asuna, embora não soubesse o porquê.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Dias depois, na casa do Takahata-sensei, o mesmo foi acordado no meio da madrugada por um espirro vindo do quarto de seu filho.

**Judai: ***assoando o nariz* Droga! Como diabos eu fui pegar resfriado?

**Takamichi: ***entrando no quarto* Tomou água gelada novamente?

**Judai: **Sim, mas nunca fiquei resfriado por isso! Acho que dormi com o ventilador ligado novamente, a noite toda!

**Takamichi: **Eu vou fazer um chá!

**Judai: **Obrigado, papai!

Quando amanheceu, Judai foi pra escola, ignorando totalmente o resfriado. Negi precisou ter muita paciência pra aguentar todas as vezes que Judai espirrou na aula.

**Negi: **Judai-san, tem certeza de que não quer ir para a enfermaria?

**Judai: ***com o nariz entupido* Não, Negi-sensei, eu estou bem!

Suspirando, Negi voltou a dar sua aula, enquanto Judai assoava o nariz. Entretanto, o moreno notou algo estranho: durante toda a aula, não ouviu um só pensamento de mulher, e isso era estranho.

**Judai: ***desconfiado* _O estranho é que ainda ontem eu estava ouvindo! Será que... foi o resfriado que fez isso?_

Por um lado, estava feliz, pois não teve dor de cabeça o dia todo por causa de "pensamentos gritantes" como os de Asuna. Por outro lado, já estava acostumado a ouvir pensamentos e se sentia um pouco esquisito.

Durante o clube de caminhada, notou que havia um grupo de rapazes no pátio e perguntou para as gêmeas Fuuka e Fumika o que estava acontecendo.

**Fuuka: ***surpresa* Você não soube? São alunos de intercâmbio do colégio masculino perto daqui!

**Judai: ***forçando a memória* Ah, é mesmo! Negi-sensei falou sobre eles! Vai ser bom ter presenças masculinas por aqui, mesmo sendo só por uma semana!

**Fumika: **Verdade! Ah propósito, como vai seu resfriado? Estava espirrando muito hoje, na aula!

**Judai: **Eu sei! Devia ter desligado o ventilador ontem à noite!

Depois de ir ao clube de caminhada, Judai foi ao clube de artes marciais chinesas e, só então, foi ao clube de hipismo. Ayaka ficou surpresa ao perceber que, quando pensava em algo indiscreto, Judai não se afastava dela, já que ficaria um tempo sem ouvir os pensamentos femininos.

**Ayaka: **_Deve ter sido só uma coincidência! _Ei Judai, eu posso te fazer um pedido?

**Judai: ***curioso* Claro! Mas que pedido?

**Ayaka: **Eu... estou péssima em inglês e... queria saber se poderia me ajudar com a matéria! Logo vem as provas e... eu não quero ir mal!

**Judai: ***sem desconfiar de nada* Claro, tudo bem!

Judai não achou problemas em ajudar Ayaka com os estudos de inglês, já que sempre foi bom aluno. Entretanto, por ser novo no colégio, não sabia que Ayaka também era uma boa aluna, principalmente em inglês.

**Ayaka: ***maliciosa* _Só tenho que usar meu charme durante a aula! Depois dessa, sem dúvida, ele será meu!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

No dia seguinte, à tarde, Asuna estava indo se encontrar com Konoka para irem fazer compras. No caminho, encontrou Ayaka e estranhou que ela se vestia com roupas um pouco... sensuais.

**Asuna: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Aonde vai vestida assim?

**Ayaka: ***ignorando a cara dela* Eu tenho aulas particulares de inglês e, se não se importa, estou atrasada!

**Asuna: ***girando os olhos enquanto a observava se afastar* _Lá vai ela aprontar alguma com o Negi de novo! Bom, isso não é da minha conta!_

Já estava indo embora, mas ao lembrar de um detalhe, parou e arregalou os olhos.

**Asuna: **_Espera um pouco: Ayaka sempre foi boa em inglês e Negi sabe disso! Tem algo mal explicado aqui!_

Na biblioteca, Judai lia um livro qualquer enquanto esperava por Ayaka. Não comentou nada, mas achou estranho que só ele estivesse na biblioteca naquela hora. Até onde ele sabia, Nodoka era voluntária ali.

**Ayaka: ***entrando na biblioteca* Desculpe a demora, Judai-kun!

**Judai: ***virando-se* Não tem problem... ahn...

Como Ayaka esperava, Judai ficou com o olhar surpreso e fixo, por isso não reparou quando a loira trancou a porta da biblioteca.

**Ayaka: ***sorriso malicioso*_ Ele pode fazer pose de durão, mas nem ele resiste à mim! _

**Judai: ***ficando tenso* Po... por que está vestida assim? A gente só vai ter uma aula particular, não é?

Pela primeira vez, Judai não conseguia esconder que estava com um medo danado.

Enquanto isso, Nodoka estava voltando para a biblioteca após ter ido tomar um copo de água. Mas, ao chegar lá, ficou assustada quando percebeu que alguém tinha trancado as portas.

**Voz: **Nodoka, está tudo bem aí?

Nodoka levou um susto, mas se acalmou ao perceber que era Asuna.

**Nodoka: **A-alguém trancou a biblioteca por dentro!

**Asuna: ***surpresa* Como? Trancaram a biblioteca? *batendo na porta* TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?

Dentro da biblioteca, Ayaka pulou em cima de Judai e ficou sentada sobre o colo dele, passando os braços pelo pescoço do moreno. Quando ouviu os gritos de Asuna, Ayaka ignorou completamente, já que não queria que a ruiva estragasse seus planos. Judai, por outro lado, não era da mesma opinião.

**Judai: ***em pânico* ASUN...

Judai foi interrompido quando Ayaka o beijou na boca, calando-o. Mesmo não sendo correspondida, Ayaka não parou o beijo e o aprofundou mais.

Do lado de fora, Asuna chegou a escutar o início do grito de Judai e tomou uma atitude: com sua força descomunal, ela chutou a porta e a derrubou, pegando os dois adolescentes naquela situação.

**Ayaka: ***interrompendo o beijo* Você é mesmo uma besta ao quadrado, Asuna! Derrubou a porta da biblioteca... e bem na hora H!

**Nodoka: ***vermelha* Vo-vocês estavam...

Nodoka desmaiou de choque.

**Asuna: ***puxando Ayaka de cima de Judai* Eu não estou nem aí pro que vocês dois estavam fazendo... MAS NÃO TRANQUEM A BIBLIOTECA! SE QUER FAZER "ISSO" E "AQUILO", VAI FAZER NO SEU QUARTO!

**Judai: ***engolindo em seco* _Tomara que meu resfriado suma logo! Essa situação está ficando muito problemática!_

**Asuna: **_Por que me preocupo tanto com isso? Judai-teme não é meu namorado e nunca vai ser! Mesmo assim... por que me sinto tão esquisita por ele estar aos beijos com a Ayaka?_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Depois de dois dias, à tarde, a poção do amor que Asuna pediu estava pronta.

**Negi: ***estendendo o frasco* Aqui está a poção, Asuna-san! Entretanto, ela não é a mesma que eu fiz da última vez!

**Asuna: ***confusa* O que tem de diferente?

**Negi: **Quando você beijar seu verdadeiro amor (nossa, isso soou cafona!), a poção irá se desfazer! É uma boa oportunidade pra saber se é o Takamichi a pessoa ideal pra você, não acha?

**Asuna: **Odeio admitir, mas você está certo, Negi!

Num gole só, Asuna bebeu a poção e saiu da sala de aula, indo procurar Takahata-sensei. O encontrou saíndo da sala dos professores, sozinho, e foi cumprimentá-lo.

**Asuna: **EI TAKAHATA-SENSEI!

**Takamichi: **Olá Asun... *ficando vermelho* Asuna-kun...

**Asuna: ***sorriso vitorioso* _Deu certo: Takahata-sensei está apaixonado por mim! _*fechando os olhos* Takahata-sensei...

Quando estava prestes a beijá-lo, sentiu que tinha gente atrás dela e olhou pra trás. Arregalou os olhos: eram os garotos do intercâmbio, que também tinham sido atraídos pela poção e já estavam com segundas intenções.

**Asuna: ***em pânico* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Em outra parte do corredor...

**Judai: **Aaa... aaa... ATCHIMM! *assoando o nariz* Droga! Bem que essa gripe poderia ir embora logo! Huh?

**Asuna: ***correndo feito uma doida* AAAAAAHHHHHH! EU SÓ QUERIA O TAKAHATA-SENSEI, NÃO UM MONTE DE GAROTOS ATRÁS DE MIM! DROGA DE POÇÃO DO AMOR!

Judai observou quando a ruiva passou por ele e, logo depois, os garotos do intercâmbio fazendo o mesmo.

**Judai: ***entendendo* _Então era essa a poção que a Asuna-baka pensou outro dia!_

Pra escapar dos rapazes, Asuna correu para o terraço da escola e ficou lá até anoitecer.

**Asuna: ***suspirando e encostada nas grades* _Isso é completamente inútil! O efeito só irá passar quando eu beijar meu verdadeiro amor, mas como eu irei beijá-lo se todos os rapazes estão atrás de mim?_

**Voz: **Sabia que estaria aqui, Asuna-chan!

**Asuna: ***adivinhando sem olhar* Me deixa sozinha, Judai-teme!

Enquanto pensava nos problemas, Asuna notou um detalhe que a surpreendeu: Judai a chamou de "Asuna-chan", e não de "Asuna-baka" como costumava chamar. Mas quando levantou a cabeça para interrogá-lo, levou um susto encontrá-lo tão perto de si e com a camisa do uniforme desabotoada.

**Judai: **Você está linda hoje, Asuna-chan!

Antes que Asuna pudesse responder alguma coisa, Judai a segurou pelo queixo levemente e a beijou de leve, aprofundando o beijo aos poucos. Asuna, sem saber o porquê, enlaçou o pescoço do garoto e este, sentindo ser retribuído, segurou-a pela cintura.

No corredor, sem que o casal soubesse, Takahata-sensei e os garotos de intercâmbio despertaram do "feitiço", sem lembrar de nada que aconteceu.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Voltando ao terraço, os dois pararam de se beijar depois de uns 30 segundos. Judai estava surpreso, mas não deu tempo de ver a cara de Asuna porque ela saiu correndo do terraço.

**Judai: ***com a mão na boca* _Eu beijei Asuna Kagurazaka? Por que eu fiz isso?_

No dia seguinte, no quarto de Asuna, Konoka e Negi, este foi falar com a ruiva.

**Negi: **E aí, como foi? O Takamichi se interessou por você?

**Asuna: ***emburrada* Sim... além dos garotos de intercâmbio e do Judai-teme! Este, inclusive, me beijou! *mostrando o punho* Eu devia te dar...

**Negi: ***surpreso* A poção agiu no Judai também?

**Asuna: ***sem ligar* Sim! E daí?

**Negi: **E daí que a poção não tinha como funcionar nele!

Surpresa com a notícia, Asuna abaixou o punho.

**Asuna: **Como assim? Explica isso direito, Negi!

**Negi: **Quando um Magister Magi pega um resfriado, algumas coisas estranhas acontecem com ele! Nesse caso ele fica imune à feitiços, assim como você!

**Asuna: ***olhos arregalados* Então o Judai...

**Negi: ***completando* ...não estava sendo controlado pela poção!

**Asuna: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Então por que ele me beijou?

**Negi: ***dando de ombros* Sei lá! Vai ver ele te beijou porque ele quis! E não quer que você fique com o Takamichi porque está a fim de você!

Asuna ficou chocada com essas palavras, mas não disse nada porque já estavam atrasados pro colégio e tinham que correr. Na casa do Takahata-sensei, Judai refletia sobre o dia anterior enquanto se vestia.

**Judai: **_Eu não entendo! Mesmo não estando sobre controle da poção, eu senti uma atração intensa pela Asuna! Será que eu... estou apaixonado por ela? Ei, no que está pensando, Judai Takahata? Asuna está interessada no seu pai, mesmo que você não queira aceitar isso!_

Após se vestir, Judai e seu pai foram juntos pro colégio de metrô e este notou que algo incomodava seu filho, mesmo que não pudesse ler a mente dele.

**Takamichi: **Está preocupado com alguma coisa, Judai? Você sempre disfarçou bem quando estava com problemas, mas dessa vez até sua irmã pode notar! E olha que ela é bem desatenta!

Suspirando pesadamente, Judai resolveu se abrir com seu pai. Por ter sido popular na adolescência, talvez lhe desse bons conselhos.

**Judai: ***botando tudo pra fora* Eu vou ser direto: eu tinha uma relação de amor-ódio com a A-chan, mas agora o ódio sumiu e acho que estou começando a gostar dela! O problema é que ela gosta do T-kun desde que o conheceu! A pergunta é: como eu faço pra conquistar a A-chan?

**Takamichi: ***recapitulando tudo* Acho que entendi tudo: você se meteu num triângulo amoroso! Mas eu gostaria de saber: esse T-kun gosta da A-chan?

**Judai: **Não! Ele só a vê como alu... amiga!

**Takamichi: **Então o que você tem que fazer é dar um gelo nela!

**Judai: ***espanto* O que? Mas aí ela vai achar que eu não estou a fim!

**Takamichi: **Não exatamente! Confie em mim, filho! Eu passei pela mesma coisa quando conheci sua mãe! Bom, nós chegamos! A gente se vê em casa depois da aula!

**Judai: **Tá certo! Tchau pai! Me deseje sorte com a A-chan!

**Takamichi: **Boa sorte! *vendo-o se afastar* _Ele tá ficando mal em disfarçar! Sei muito bem que a A-chan é a Asuna-kun, embora eu não faça ideia de quem seja o T-kun!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Durante a aula, Judai evitava olhar para os lados, mesmo já tendo se recuperado do resfriado e ouvindo um ponte de pensamentos esquisitos.

**Asuna: **_Eu não entendo: por que o Judai me beijou se não estava sobre controle da poção? Será que o Negi estava certo ontem?_

**Judai: **_Então ela falou com o Negi-sensei sobre o que aconteceu! Mas ele estava certo sobre o quê?_

**Asuna: **_No que está pensando, Asuna? É óbvio que ele não está! Você gosta do Takahata-sensei, não do filho dele... mesmo que você tenha, provavelmente, ficado com ciúmes por Judai-teme ter beijado a Ayaka!_

**Judai: ***escondendo-se atrás do livro de inglês* _Então ela também sente o mesmo e não quer admitir, e Negi-sensei deve ter afirmado que ela gosta de mim! Será que eu devo esperar a iniciativa ou falar com ela?_

No clube de artes marciais chinesas, ele começou a treinar sem camisa, o que surpreendeu Ku Fei, que era sua melhor amiga do clube.

**Ku Fei: **Judai-kun, por que essa mudança tão repentina em querer treinar sem camisa?

**Judai: ***corando* Ahn... eu quero aproveitar enquanto posso, sabe? Antes de ficar frio!

**Ku Fei: ***sorriso maroto* Ok, então! Ah propósito, tem visita pra você! Ela está esperando no lado de fora do clube!

Judai ficou confuso, mas saiu do clube, surpreendendo-se quando descobriu quem era sua visita.

**Judai: ***animado* Locket-san!

Era a irmãzinha de Judai, que tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, além de olhos da mesma cor. Era alta para sua idade, 10 anos, por isso sempre achavam que ela era mais velha do que aparentava.

**Locket: ***abraçando-o* Judai-nii-san!

Bem naquela hora, Asuna estava indo falar com Ku Fei e viu os dois se abraçando do lado de fora do clube.

**Asuna: ***tentando esconder seu ciúme* _Quem é ela? A namorada dele ou algo assim?_

**Judai: **Ela é minha irmã, Asuna!

Judai tapou a boca ao falar isso, pois Asuna não havia falado nada. Locket, por outro lado, olhou pra trás. Ao notar Asuna com a cara surpresa, entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

**Locket: ***sorriso brincalhão* Vejo que ainda não conseguiu achar a cura pro seu "dom", Judai-nii-san!

**Asuna: ***confusa*_ Dom?_

**Judai: ***suspirando* Não, não achei!

**Locket: **É exatamente por isso que estou aqui! O diretor do colégio descobriu uma cura e me pediu que viesse ao Japão pra trazê-la à você! Está aqui!

**Judai: ***sorriso triste* Obrigado, Locket-chan!

**Locket: **Bom, eu já vou indo! Meu treinamento como aeromoça é muito corrido e, se não for logo, vou perder o avião! A gente se vê, Judai-nii-san!

Locket acenou pra ele e saiu correndo pra fora do colégio, sendo observada por Judai e Asuna.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Depois que Locket foi embora, Judai ficou olhando para a "cura" em sua mão, enquanto Asuna olhava para outro lugar.

**Asuna: **_Não tinha reparado no terraço, mas ele tem músculos bem definidos!_

**Judai: ***ruborisando e sem olhar pra ela* Eu agradeceria se parasse de olhar pro meu peitoral!

Asuna ficou morrendo de vergonha. Ser pêga observando o físico de alguém, mesmo que a pessoa não estivesse olhando, não era algo agradável.

**Asuna: ***virando a cara* Eu não estava olhando pra você, Judai-teme! E mesmo que estivesse, não é pra menos: você está sem camisa no meio do corredor! Quem não vai olhar?

Ignorando a desculpa dela, Judai continuou a olhar para a cura, decidindo se iria ou não tomá-la. No final, optou por tomá-la, pois uma hora as garotas iam acabar percebendo que tinha um "intruso" na mente delas e poderia ser bem doloroso pra ele.

**Judai: ***tomando a cura* _Espero que funcione!_

Depois de tomar a cura, olhou para a ruiva à sua frente. Como não ouviu nada, deduziu que havia funcionado.

**Asuna: ***confusa* Por que está olhando pra mim?

**Judai: **Só estou testando se a cura de minha irmã funcionou!

**Asuna: ***desconfiada* Qual era o dom que sua irmã falou? Visão de raio X pra ver através das roupas? Por que se era, você vai apanhar muito! E não sou só eu que irei te bater!

**Judai: ***acalmando-a* Não, não é visão de raio X! Era legilimência! Em outras palavras, ler a mente das pessoas! Mas o meu dom era diferente: eu podia "apenas" ler a mente das mulheres!

Asuna ficou chocada. Na hora, lembrou de coisas que havia pensado desde que Judai havia chegado no colégio. Resultado? Ficou vermelha e quase desmaiou.

**Asuna: **En-então vo-você sabe que... eu gosto do seu...

**Judai: ***sorriso monalisa* ...pai? Sei! Mas também sei que você anda meio perturbada ultimamente! Não sabe se realmente é dele que você gosta! Entretanto, como agora não posso ler mais a sua mente, só posso saber se você falar!

**Asuna: ***corando* Tá bom! Eu fiquei confusa porque você me beijou sem estar controlado pela poção do amor e sem gostar de mim! Por que eu acho que... te amo!

**Judai: **Quem disse que eu não gosto de você? É claro que eu gosto... Asuna-chan! Ou melhor, eu te amo também! E nem precisa ler a minha mente pra saber!

**Asuna: ***chorando emocionada* Judai-kun...

**Judai: ***curioso* Sim?

Ela o beijou da mesma forma que se beijaram no terraço, sem ligar se alguém iria olhar. Era o início do namoro dos dois.

**Judai: ***rindo por dentro ao se lembrar* _Será que choveu ao contrário? Por que Asuna acabou de me vencer e ganhar meu coração!_

FIM!


End file.
